


This is the day, when things fall into place

by lighteningboltfanatic



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, lovey dovey stuff, sort of a marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighteningboltfanatic/pseuds/lighteningboltfanatic
Summary: "We should get married." Eddie has to do a double-take, staring straight at Buck for a second as Buck just stands with a stupid little smile on his face, sipping at his beer."We should what now?"
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 306





	This is the day, when things fall into place

"We should get married." Eddie has to do a double-take, staring straight at Buck for a second as Buck just stands with a stupid little smile on his face, sipping at his beer. "We should what now?" Eddie wants to step forward but he's basically frozen in his place across the counter from Buck.   
"I said, we should get married." Eddie nods, taking a large gulp from his beer as he gestures towards Buck with his beer. "See. That's what I thought you said but I wanted to make sure I wasn't losing my mind." Buck laughs and Eddie thinks it might be the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. 

It stays silent for a couple of seconds as Eddie tries to figure out what the hell to say. He's staring at Buck but Buck has turned around to watch Christopher in the living room, playing with his legos and watching Jurassic World. He will never be able to comprehend how the two watch it so much. 

"The tax and health insurance benefits in of themselves are pretty worth it," Buck says simply as if that explains where the hell this came from.   
"I stay here most nights and I-" Buck pauses, turning around to look Eddie in the eyes and Eddie leans back against the counter in a very failed effort of looking calm. "I really love Christopher and I love you. You too are the most important people in my life. It only made sense." Eddie just gapes at him but he can't really argue. Buck isn't wrong. Buck spends more time at Eddie's than his own apartment, hell he spends more time at Eddie's than at the station.   
One specific part of that sentence really hits him though. 

"Did you just say I love you?" Eddie blinks as Buck bursts into laughter, drawing Christopher's attention to the pair. "Bucky! Are you gonna watch this with me?” Buck nods, turning his head towards Christopher. "Yeah buddy, one minute." Christopher easily goes back to his legos and Buck quickly composes himself. "That's what you focused on...yes Eddie. I love you, and Christopher. I love you both." Eddie's legs finally wake up and he strides over to the slightly taller man. 

They stare at each other for several seconds before Eddie smashes his lips into Buck's, nearly taking them both off balance.   
Eddie's smiling softly when he pulls away, grabbing his beer from where he had hardly left it on the edge and drowning it dry.   
"Okay. Let's get married." Eventually is left unsaid as Christopher yells for the pair again.   
"Maybe we should go on a date first, or maybe you should finally move in," Eddie says, striding a few steps in front of Buck, collapsing against the couch.   
Christopher, who was apparently paying more attention than the pair, turned around confused. "I thought Buck was already living here." Buck and Eddie turned to look at each other before the two bursts into laughter.


End file.
